


Dirty Beasts

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do with a six-foot plus purple creature that apparently likes you, and could eat you for breakfast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Beasts

It had been a long day, and the ambush came as a surprise. There had been so many monsters already, and they were tired. And it appeared that Vincent, at least, had been near his limit because when the first Kalm Fang hit him, he changed form with a snarl. The slender figure in the red cape that had been the creature's target became a six-foot something purple monster that tore through it and the remainder of its pack like wet paper.

It happened so fast that some of them hadn't even had time to grab their weapons before it was over. The Galian Beast crouched amidst blood and gore, not a single Fang remaining – or at least not any that were in one piece, anyway, Cid noted. He watched as the Beast looked around, saw no more enemies, then turned to the rest of the party, apparently quite pleased with itself.

“Okay, that's it,” Tifa said. “We're all tired and sore, and we don't need any more battles today. I say we make camp now, before we get attacked by something we're in no shape to handle.”

Cid was in whole-hearted agreement with that sentiment; he was just glad it had come from one of the younger members of the group.

Cloud nodded. “I'll set up camp.”

“I'll help.” Tifa looked happy, although Cid wasn't sure whether it was because they were stopping or because she was doing something with Cloud. The girl was single-minded in her pursuit, but their 'leader' seemed oblivious to it. The pilot was reasonably sure she was chasing a lost cause.

“I'll get started on dinner,” Aerith announced, smiling in a way that said she knew something.

“I'll get some firewood,” Yuffie chimed in.

“I'll help, or we'll never get the fire started,” Barrett grumbled.

Yuffie poked her tongue out at him, then paused. “Hey, guys? Vincent still hasn't changed back.”

This was true; the Galian Beast still sat in the midst of the carnage it had caused. Its head swivelled towards every new voice as they spoke, but it was hard to tell how much it understood. Vincent didn't really talk about his transformations, and the group had been wary of asking. The gunman had a sense of isolation about him that didn't invite casual conversation, and for the most part, it was enough that none of his monsters ever attacked them.

Still, Cid thought it was rather foolish not to have asked a few simple questions. Like what happened if the monster didn't go away.

“Maybe it's because it wasn't much of a fight,” Cloud suggested. “Cid, you look after him. I'm sure he'll change back soon.”

“Wait, what?” Cid blinked. “Why me?”

“Because he likes you,” Aerith replied as if it were perfectly obvious.

And Cid found himself leaning on his spear in the middle of the road, staring at the Beast and wondering just what you did with a six-foot plus purple creature that apparently liked you and could eat you for breakfast if you offended it.

“You're a mess,” he commented absently. "You could really do with a bath. Hell, so could I."

The Beast cocked his head to one side.

"Y'know, we passed a stream a few minutes back. Come on, furball, let's go."

The Beast trotted along behind him happily enough, so maybe Aerith was right about that 'liking him' thing.

Once the waterway was located, he headed downstream until it widened - and it was unlikely the others would stumble over them. Fishing around in his pack, Cid located some soap and a towel, but only one. The Galian Beast, he decided, could take care of drying itself. It wasn't too cold, anyway. Wet fur probably wouldn't harm it any.

He stripped off his clothes, and turned to find the Beast was once again looking at him with great curiousity. "Well?" he barked, feeling oddly embarrased, and wasn't that stupid when it wasn't even human? Although maybe Vincent was still in there somewhere. "Stop staring and get in the water."

The way it turned to glance at the stream, then trotted over to it, testing the water with one large paw, made him revise his estimate of Galian's intelligence sharply upwards. It appeared it did understand some things. Then it plunged in, sending a huge wave of water over the banks, and sat down mid-stream, jaws parted in what looked like a happy grin.

"Glad I wasn't already in there," Cid snorted. He picked up the soap and waded in as the water-level slowly returned to normal.

The Beast's position made it possible for Cid to reach the top of its shaggy mane, but it wasn't wet. "Duck your head under a moment," Cid instructed. It did so, and promptly shook it as soon as it resurfaced, sending droplets everywhere. Cid wiped his face, and said grimly, "Duck your head under and _don't_ shake it this time."

Galian grumbled, but complied. Cid applied soap to the bedraggled mane, scrubbing vigorously. One golden eye rolled back, giving him a dubious look. The pilot wondered what would happen if he got soap in the huge creature's eyes. Probably a bad idea. He moved down to the long purple flanks. The Beast obligingly offered first one bloodied paw, then the other for scrubbing.

"Okay," Cid announced. "That should do. Now you just need to rinse it off." He couldn't quite stifle a grin as Galian wallowed happily in the water, ducking under completely several times, before clambering out onto the bank. The grin disappeared as once again, the Beast shook itself. It turned to look at Cid, a sly expression in its eyes.

"You did that deliberately, you mutt." Still, it wasn't as if Cid wasn't about to get wet all over anyway. He turned his attention to his own bath. The Beast gave itself a few desultory licks and settled down to watch.

The water wasn't warm enough to encourage lingering, so in short order, Cid was out and towelling himself off vigorously. He fished around in his packs again for a change of clothes, and briefly considered washing his dirty ones but decided against it. There was no guarantee they'd get dry, anyway, and then his pack would smell like damp clothing. Instead, he bundled them up, bloodstains and all, and shoved them in the bottom. Maybe tomorrow they'd stop at a town with a decent inn and laundry service.

He glanced at the sky and decided he had time to stop for a cigarette before heading back to their new campsite. He wasn't going back until dinner was ready, anyway, lest they give him some new chores to do. Cid figured Beast-sitting was enough for one night. He sat down under a tree, and lit up.

It was good to smoke in peace, away from Yuffie and Barrett, both of who gave him trouble about his habits. Anybody would think he smoked like a chimney; in reality, he couldn't light up any time he was around engines due to the simple fact that it was dangerous, and he wasn't stupid. As he saw it, a cigarette was a nice substitute for being around engines or even flying, because it relaxed him. Frankly, as much as Yuffie yammered away at him, it was in her best interest for him to be as relaxed as possible.

"Heh." He'd tell the ninja that he'd give up smoking if she gave up stealing things. It seemed a fair bet, as he was quite certain she'd find that all but impossible. Of course, he wouldn't put it past her to _say_ that she had...

A large head butted one arm and he opened his eyes to find bright golden ones staring back at him from a distance that was far too close for comfort. "Shit!" He grabbed at his cigarette as it tumbled towards his lap, caught it in time only to burn his fingers in the process and cursed again.

Galian gave an apologetic whine, ears flattening. Cid glared at it, then sighed. "Not your fault, Furball," he muttered. "You just startled me, is all."

It still looked kind of droopy, so Cid reached out and patted it on the head. The Beast butted its head up against the hand encouragingly.

"You big faker, you just wanted your ears scratched," Cid grumbled, but his lips curled in amusement. Apparently, Galian could tell he didn't really mean it, because it practically climbed into Cid's lap.

"You squish me, and the scratching stops," Cid warned, but at least the huge monster seemed to be supporting most of its own weight. It was surprisingly warm, and already only the faintest hint of dampness lingered on its fur. It made a rumbling sound that might have been agreement, or just pleasure.

All in all, it wasn't half as unnerving as it should have been. The Beast was crouched forward, face still far too close to Cid's own, but the eyes were lidded and lazy looking, mouth lolling open in a dog-like grin which gave it a rather dopey look. Considering it was a carnivore who ate - well, anything it could catch, its breath was surprisingly fresh. Just as well, because otherwise Cid would have to shove that big shaggy head to point in another direction, and he wasn't sure how far he could push this 'liking him' thing. He was almost certain Vincent wouldn't let the Beast eat him in a fit of pique.

The Galian Beast continued to make little growling noises of satisfaction, long claws kneading at the earth on either side of Cid's hips as he sat astride one leg. It squirmed a little lower, and Cid's eyes widened.

The movement was barely noticeable, but the Beast's hips were rocking ever so slightly. He probably wouldn't have noticed, except the flesh that was currently pressing against his lower leg had considerably less fur, and seemed to be even hotter than the rest of it. _Him. _

"You- !" Cid spluttered, and before he could really think it through, he smacked the Beast on the nose.

It gave him a hurt and bewildered look, then disappeared in a swirl of red and purple.

Suddenly, Cid had a lap full of Vincent, who looked even more confused to find himself there. "Cid?"

"I - You - Uh, the Galian Beast was, um, _humpingmyleg_." The last was a hurried mumble.

Comprehension dawned, and Vincent quickly scrambled up. His cheeks were flushed red, the most colour Cid had ever seen in his face. He thought it looked good, and wondered if, had he not said anything, he'd still have a lap full of too-skinny gunman. That Cid wouldn't mind at all, especially if Vincent were inclined to feel as... affectionate as his furry side had been.

But whatever disorientation accompanied a change in form was gone; the colour faded and Vincent went back to hiding behind that tall collar of his. Cid wondered where the clothes went when he changed, and if this meant Vincent's clothes were now clean?

Yeah, they definitely needed to ask more questions about Vincent's transformations. Okay, so maybe that last bit of information wasn't crucial, but Cid was curious all the same.

"I should... return to camp," Vincent said, turning to leave.

Cid panicked. "Hey, wait up!" He realised that right now, he was probably the last person Vincent wanted to see - the gunman didn't strike him as the type to handle embarrassment well, judging by his haste to get away - but damned if he'd let him think that Cid didn't want to be around him now. The man kept to himself too much already. He stubbed his cigarette out in the damp earth churned up by the Beast's claws, grabbed his pack and hurried to follow.

He caught up easily enough, and by the time they reached the campsite, Cid had confirmed something about Vincent's transformations, even though the other man never said a word. Judging by the quick looks Vincent was sliding his way when he thought Cid wasn't looking, the gunman _did_ remember what happened when he was in one of his other forms.

For some reason, this made Cid feel like grinning.


End file.
